Hoenn: Tale of Two Friends
by YourBFFL
Summary: Brandon and Kayla go on a journey in Hoenn, in hopes of strengthening their friendship, and having great experiences, while battling the gyms and overcoming other obstacles.
1. Usual Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I have nothing to do with Nintendo etc. Anyway, this is the first fanfic I have put alot of effort into, so I hope its not terrible...

----------------------------

Brandon woke up at the sound of a shrill alarm. Very annoyed, Brandon reached over and ripped the alarm out of the wall and started to go back to sleep, when he suddenly realized...today was the beginning of his pokemon journey! Although he could have began when he was 10, Brandon had lost interest since then, but had a sudden urge to get back into training 5 years later.

The 15 year old, with a fair complextion, brown hair, blue eyes, and skinny build jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. After showering and spiking his hair in the front like he usually does, Brandon went into his kitchen and grabbed a bagel out of the refrigerator. Brandon then, after quickly devouring this light breakfast, walked into his computer room and got online. No one he knew was on at 7 am, so he just left an email in everyone's inbox describing his upcoming journey and how he would be gone for a few months.

Brandon then got offline and went back into his room. While packing clothes into a black backpack, Brandon's attention was caught by a bright yellow flash. Brandon turned to his window and stared out into the field that pretty much overtook his backyard. Two kids were battling. One with an Electrike, the other with a Taillow. Brandon knew the Electrike would be the victor.

Returning his focus back onto his clothes, Brandon packed his favorite blue shirt into the backpack and then left the dresser. He grabbed his watch, a pair of sunglasses, and 5 pokeballs he had bought yesterday and left his room. He then went into the bathroom and grabbed the 3 bottles of hair gel he had also bought yesterday...just to be on the safe side. Almost forgetting his lucky orange comb, Brandon grabbed it and left the bathroom.

Brandon went into the living room where his mother had just walked into. Brandon wasnt a hugger or a kisser and just told her bye. His brother, who was still at work from the graveyard shift, would just have to miss Brandon's departure. Brandon told his mom to tell the rest of his family bye, and left the house and was finally on his way to Prof. Birch's lab.

Brandon took the last step off of his front porch and took a deep breath. This was really happening. After a burst of excitement and nervousness, Brandon began to walk down his lane and was planning a detour through small area of woods between his house and Littleroot Town.

As he strolled down the lane, Brandon noticed the two children who were battling before. The Taillow was still flying and the Electrike was laying on the ground.

"Wow", Brandon thought to himself, "a flying beat an electric type. Well, yes that's possible, but those young kids probably don't know type differences yet...but I'm sure they'll learn."

Brandon seemed to get lost in thought, as usual, and stumbled at the end of his road.

"Whoops...I was supposed to take a right at Kayla's house...!" Brandon thought and then let out an annoyed grunt.

Brandon ran back to Kayla's house and knocked on the door. Kayla came to the door with a toothbrush in her mouth, a comb stuck in her hair, and cleanser on her face.

"THANKS FOR CALLING ME!" Kayla shouted through the screen door at Brandon. Brandon was supposed to call Kayla before he left the house, but was too excited to remember.

After Kayla, another 15 year old with dark brown hair and brown eyes, beautified herself, she left her home with a bittersweet goodbye to her parents. Kayla and Brandon screamed in excitement and rushed into the woods.

The woods were covered with leaves. Summer hadn't even began, but the leaves were already falling. The two avoided the prickly trees and crunched on the scattered leaves until the finally made it to the exit. The crawled under a rusty wired fence and found themselves right in Littleroot Town.

"Yes!" Kayla shouted in glee. The two had seen and been to Littleroot, but seeing as how they had just had a semi-adventure and were officially starting a "quest", they were ecstatic. The two walked with joy, but not so much that they embarrassed themselves, up to the large automated doors of Prof. Birch's Lab.

"Ready?" Brandon said.

"Do you need to ask?" Kayla replied.

The two then stepped in. The sights were breath taking. A large pokeball shaped light fixture hung above the two, along with multiple pictures of Birch's son and shelves of books. Various machines were placed in almost every corner. The blue and yellow tiled floor was a nice touch too.

The two's gaze was interupted. A young man with blonde hair, thick glasses, and dressed in a plain white lab coat addressed them. "You must be two new trainers...due to the drool on your chin and the amazement in your eyes."

"Well sir, you'd be correct!" Brandon stated, hoping to sound as proffesional as the aide.

"Where is Proffesor Bitch?" Kayla asked.

"Well..." The aide stated, but soon his attention was averted.

A stalky man walked into the room with a large smile. He was wearing a lab coat and brown khaki shorts.

"Greetings! You must be Brandon and Kayla!" The man said. This was none other than Prof. Birch.

The two nodded. Birch laughed and then turned to his aide and told him to go get the three pokeballs. Kayla and Brandon were super excited now.

The aide come walking back with a tray of three pokeballs. Knowing pretty much everything about Pokemon, the two already knew which ones they wanted.

"Pick whichever you desire!" Birch said, still smiling.

Kayla examined and made up her mind, at almost the exact time Brandon did.

Kayla grabbed Torchic and Brandon selected Mudkip.

"Poor Treeco..." Birch said.

"HOLD IT!" A small girl with frizzy brown hair said, running into the room, "I'll take that!"

This was Brandon's cousin Becca. She was 13 and lacked in common sense...and courtesy.

Becca told Prof. Birch who she was and took the remaining Treeco.

"No need to be grouchy!" Kayla said, arousing a laugh in Brandon, Birch, and the aide.

"Well, little missy! Lets see who's laughing after a battle! Let's take this outside!" Becca said to Kayla and marched out.

"Becca! We are not at Frank's Bar & Grill, therefore there is no need to flip over chairs and start throwing bottles!" Brandon announced, causing an uproat of laughs. Brandon and Kayla apologized for Becca's behavior and thanked Birch and the aide for their help, and began to leave, when Birch stopped them.

"Here! These are Pokedexes! They record every pokemon you see and are quite helpful in collecting!" He said, handing over two Pokedexes to each, "please give this one to Becca...if she can treat it well!" Laughs came from his mouth. The nodded and thanked Birch and the aide again, and headed to the exit.

The two friends walked through the open doors, and noticed Becca stamping her foot impatiently. They also noticed Becca's friend Mindy with her, a tall and skinny 13 year old with short dirty blonde hair.

"How about a 2 on 2 battle?" Brandon suggested. Kayla and Mindy nodded, but Becca just grunted.

"Whatever"

The four walked to a nearby patch of grass and got on their seperate sides. Brandon and Kayla on the left, Becca and Mindy on the right.

"I assume we all know the rules..." Mindy stated. Everyone agreed.

"Let's destroy them!" Becca shouted, "go Treeco!" The pokeball soared through the air and landed, releasing the grass element Treeco, who was a green gecko type Pokemon.

"Mmmm hmm!" Mindy replied, "go Zigzagoon!" Another pokeball came soaring down, releasing the normal element with was a raccoon type pokemon, with brown and white fur, that seemed to zigzag in patterns.

"This'll be fun!" Kayla said. "Goooo, Torchic!" Kayla's pokeball hit the ground, revealing the red and yellow feathered fire chick pokemon, Torchic.

"Mudkip! Lets go!" Brandon shouted, releasing the blue water pokemon with what seemed to be seashells for ears.

The four pokemon were now on the field.

"Treeco! Pound Mudkip!" Becca commanded. Treeco came took a small jump and came flying towards Mudkip.

"Mudkip, wait till its about to hit you, then dodge and use Tackle!"

Treeco was a few inches away from Mudkip, ready to slap it with its tail, when Mudkip avoided the attack. Treeco collided into the ground, and was tackled by Mudkip.

"Zigzagoon! Sand-Attack on Torchic!" Mindy requested.

"I don't think so!" Torchic give a flutter, then use Peck!" Kayla said.

Zigzagoon kicked swatted dirt at Torchic with its tail. The sand came hurling at Torchic, just as Torchic jumped and used its tiny wings to give it an extra boost, the dove into Zigzagoon with its beak.

"Pound Torchic when it lands, Treeco!" Treeco nodded, and dashed towards the landing area of Torchic.

"Mudkip! Stop Treeco with a Tackle!" Mudkip leapt towards Treeco and bouldered into it. Treeco rolled across the field a few feet and fainted.

"NO!" Becca screamed!

Mindy's attention was caught by the screaming Becca.

"Torchic! Scratch Zigzagoon repetitively!" Torchic ran forward at the Zigzagoon who was awaiting orders. Zigzagoon was looking towards Mindy and didn't see Torchic running at it.

"NOW!" Kayla commanded!

Mindy turned in horror to see Zigzagoon being pelted with a hoard of Scratches from Torchic's talons.

"Zigzagoon! No! Swat it like a fly!"

Zigzagoon slammed Torchic with its tail, throwign the fire pokemon off of it.

"Yes! Now, Tackle!" Mindy told Zigzagoon.

The normal Pokemon darted towards Torchic, who was recovering from the fierce pounding it had got.

"Mudkip! Mud Slap!" Mudkip had grown enough in the battle, and kicked a muddy glop of dirt at the Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon's eyes were covered and couldn't see. Zigzagoon kept running, missed Torchic, and crashed into a tree, causing it to faint.

"No! We lost!" Shouted Mindy!

"Alright!" Brandon shouted, calling back Mudkip, as did Kayla with Torchic.

Becca, who had already recalled Treeco, growled in dissapointment. "We'll be back!"

Mindy withdrew her fainted pokemon, and left with Becca towards Oldale Town.

Brandon and Kayla happily cheered. The two were excited that they won their first battle, and hoped that their teamwork would help them survive their Hoenn journey.

"Let's go to Oldale and see what happens from there." Brandon suggested and Kayla agreed. The two began to walk toward the dew covered path that lead to Oldale, and were ready for any obstacles that awaited them.

---------------------------------------------------

Pretty cheesy ending, but its a start.


	2. Battles

Battles

-------------------------

Brandon and Kayla had made their way through the damp trail from Littleroot to Oldale. The two hadn't found any Pokemon they desired, but they had battle a few wild ones and gained some experience. Upon entering the town, the two headed for the Poke Center to heal their tired Pokemon.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joy announced with glee, "can I heal your Pokemon?"

"Yes, Please" Kayla announced, as Brandon nodded. The two handed over their Pokemon to the Nurse and sat down at a table.

"You hungry?" Brandon asked.

"No. I ate a muffin before I left the house." Kayla replied.

There was an awkward silence, which was soon interrupted by Joy.

"Your Pokemon are fully healed."

Brandon and Kayla stood up and walked to the counter, collecting their Pokemon. Kayla placed her Torchic ball in her pink waist bag, and Brandon placed Mudkip into his black pack.

The two went to a map that was hung on a wall and examined the various routes.

"What do you plan on accomplishing while we travel?" Kayla asked Brandon, who was closely tracking the route from Oldale to Rustboro.

"I'm gonna take the Pokemon League challenge….and hopefully become a gym leader", Brandon replied with his finger following the routes, "you?"

"I'm interested in the breeding….maybe I'll be a breeder." Kayla stated, and turned, "wanna head to Petalburg?

Brandon was about to answer, when a loud roaring sound was heard outside. The two exchanged glances and the rushed outside.

Outside, a tall man on a motorcycle was talking to some women. Kayla and Brandon ignored this and were about to go back inside, when the man made a very callous remark.

"Whatever. I was just looking for a hook up." The motorcycle man said and was about to drive off, when Kayla spoke up.

"You can't talk to people like that!" Kayla announced and walked towards the man.

The man looked and laughed. "Please kid, go home. This concerns you not."

The man let out a snorting laugh. Kayla was angered and held out her Torchic's pokeball. The man noticed this, and again laughed.

"You want a battle? Ok! I'd love to watch you cry!" The man said, turning off his bike and hopping off. He held out a ball too.

"Torchic! I choose you!" Kayla shouted, as Torchic appeared, ready to fight. Torchic appeared invigorated, as if it could tell the man was up to no good.

"A puny Torchic? Birch has given birth to another worthless trainer! Go, Gulpin!" The brash man honked, releasing a small Pokemon that looked like a green blob of poison from his hairy hand.

"Torchic, Ember!" Kayla shouted.

Torchic opened its mouth and released a small stream of fire.

"Gulpin! Minimize!"

Gulpin grew really small and evaded the flame.

"While he's reforming, use Ember again!"

Kayla's Torchic shot another hot beam at the Gulpin, who was slowly taking shape of the blob it once was. The flame hit the Pokemon, and caused it to flip backwards.

"Grr….", the bald man growled, "Gulpin! Toxic!"

Gulpin shot out a spew of purple liquid at Torchic.

"Torchic! Dodge and fly at it with Peck!"

Torchic narrowly escaped a deadly poison and came at the toxic blob with its beak.

"Gulpin, Take the hit!"

Gulpin sat there and let Torchic hit it. Torchic stabbed the Pokemon, but got consumed by its liquid body.

"How terrible for you! Gulpin, Sludge!"

Gulpin secreted a nasty poisonous liquid from its body and drenched Torchic. Torchic squealed and leapt out of the Pokemon's liquid body in pain.

"Gulpin, Toxic again!"

Gulpin shot a Toxic blast at Torchic.

"Torchic, use ember to burn the Toxic, and then aim it at Gulpin!"

Torchic spewed another fire spray at the toxic, which caused it to melt, and then positioned the flames at Gulpin.

"My Gulpin!" the man shouted.

Gulpin was consumed with fire, and due to the sludge that still remained on it body from the Sludge trap it left earlier, it fainted quickly.

"Yes!" Kayla shouted and hugged Torchic.

The man recalled his Gulpin. He turned at the sight of laughter, and noticed the women he was harassing earlier mocking him.

Humiliated , the biker jumped on his bike and rode off towards Littleroot.

"Thanks," one girl said, "you showed him!"

Kayla laughed with them and told them it was her pleasure. The new friends waved goodbye, as Brandon and Kayla headed back into the Poke Center.

Kayla handed Nurse Joy her Pokemon again, and stood there waiting for it to heal. Meanwhile, Brandon started conversation.

"Ha! That was a good battle!" He complemented.

Kayla laughed and said, "Yea! He made me so mad, treating that girl like that. People have no right to think they are better than anyone else." Brandon agreed.

The two went to the café in the center and bought some chips and water. After the quick lunch and small talk, the two left the center.

"I'm gonna catch a Pokemon before we get to Rustboro…so I can have some extra support for Roxanne." Brandon announced.

"Yea, maybe I should catch something…but from what I heard, I don't think I want anything in these parts."

"There's a variety in the Petalburg woods" Brandon suggested.

"Sounds good!" Kayla said, agreeing.

The two departed the Oldale center and headed towards Petalburg City.

After a short stroll through some more grass, the two finally reached a small area outside of Petalburg. The two stopped for a rest. While they sat, they saw various Pokemon run about. The two hadn't seen any trainers, and we're getting worried.

"I haven't seen nary a trainer since we left Oldale!" Kayla stated, rather irritated.

"Be patient. There shouldn't be any tough trainers in this area, though." Brandon said, getting rather irritated as well.

The two stood up stretched and took a few steps forward, when a small girl come rushing out of a patch of bushes.

"Excuse me. I would like to battle you!" The girl said, straightening out her white pants, with matching top and pointing at Brandon, "I like your hair."

Brandon and Kayla laughed.

"Sure! Let's battle!"

The two walked to a clearing, as Kayla sat on a stump and watched.

"Let's go…Vulpix!" the girl with a blonde ponytail called.

Vulpix, a red fox cub, appeared and let out a cute growl.

"This'll be easy," Brandon thought, "Vulpix is a fire type and my Mudkip is water and has Mud Slap."

"Go! Mudkip!"

Mudkip popped out of its ball and let out an equally cute growl.

"Vulpix, Quick Attack!"

Vulpix darted towards Mudkip at a fast speed.

"Mudkip! Mud Slap!"

Mudkip slung mud at the Vulpix in mid sprint. The mud splattered in the fire Pokemon's face, causing it to stop running.

"Now Mudkip, Tackle!"

Mudkip charged Vulpix and knocked it backwards.

"My baby! Lets see….Vulpix! Try Growl!"

Vulpix leapt up at Mudkip, who was a few inches away due to its recent attack and not having time to return to its corner, and growled in Mudkip's face.

Mudkip retreated back and swiped at its ears.

"Vulpix! Tackle it from behind!"

Vulpix jumped at Mudkip and knocked it forwards.

"Mudkip!" Brandon shouted.

As Mudkip landed on the ground and stood up, Brandon noticed a flash come from Mudkip. Brandon knew what had happened.

"Mudkip! Water Gun!"

Mudkip released a burst of cold water at Vulpix. Vulpix yelped and fell to the ground. Mudkip smiled in victory.

"Awesome job, Mudkip!" Brandon said, recalling it to it's pokeball.

"Sorry Vulpix…" the girl said, withdrawing it.

Brandon shook hands with the girl and gave some encouraging words.

"Your Vulpix has some power. If it hadn't have been for water gun, you may have won."

The girl smiled.

"Yea," she said and then slapped her forehead, "how rude of me! My name is Dorothy!"

Brandon and Kayla introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you both, but I must return to school. We were told to face a trainer and return with the results…you've given me a great story!"

"Oh, you train at Roxanne's school?" Kayla questioned.

"Yes, I do! But I must hurry, only 30 minutes to class! I better grab my bike!"

Dorothy waved and ran off into the direction of Petalburg Woods.

"We are getting good at this!" Kayla said, almost braggingly.

"We are! But, let's hurry to the woods before nightfall and after we both catch something, we'll stay at the poke center.

The two walked past the Petalburg Gym. They both knew one had to have 4 badges to challenge Norman, and so they just kept walking. The two didn't go sight seeing, but instead headed for the woods.

"The woods are just up ahead…" Brandon declared, "…so we can explore Petalburg after we do some training."

"What all can you catch there?" Kayla asked, not being as educated in the region as Brandon.

"I'll let you find out for yourself." Brandon replied, with a small laugh, followed by a joking push from Kayla.

The two neared the woods, unaware of they were being followed.

--------------------

Wow…what a cliff hanger…not so dramatic. Anyway, there will be 2 new Pokemon entering the team next time, as well as a sabotage and a meeting of Team Aqua.


End file.
